


Don't Have to be Beautiful

by Nanashi Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Docking, Foreskin Play, Friendship, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Nanashi%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira thinks Renji is cool, which is not the same as being hot (never mind pretty). Renji would like to change that opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Have to be Beautiful

When he sees Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku walking off-path, Renji snickers and elbows Kira. Kira looks at him, follows the jerk of his chin to the two captains, then looks back at Renji with his brow cocked curiously. "They're, you know—" About to repeat a choice phrase he heard in gossip from some of the 6th years at the bar the other night, Renji pauses when he becomes aware of someone coming up behind them. He glances over furtively as one of their instructors moves alongside; Kira is still looking at him expectantly and Renji fumbles mid-sentence for discretion: "Walking together again."

Kira looks over at the captains. "Yes," he agrees, then observes as he turns back to Renji, "We're walking together, too."

"Yeah," Renji says. "But they walk together a lot." 

"We walk together a lot," Kira points out somewhat too loudly. Even though the instructor has passed them, Renji and Kira are hardly alone on the path. Kira isn't as easy to read as people think and Renji can't tell whether he's doing this to wind Renji up or if he's really this naive. Either way, Renji can see he's not going to win this one, so as they continue back to the dorms, he drops it and lets the subject turn to one of the points in the lecture they just attended.

 

Their study session has turned into a drinking session in Kira's room. They're on the floor, crashed out sprawled, lapsed into quiet for the past while (which is one of the reasons Renji likes hanging out with Kira—he can appreciate a good, unfilled quiet as much as Renji), when Kira says out of nowhere, "You really think it's funny?" 

Renji has no idea what Kira is talking about and is about to say so. But then Kira goes on, "Those captains."

"Oh." Renji knows instantly who he means and wonders what made Kira think of them again. His shoulders rub over the floor beneath them as he shrugs. "Dunno."

As if Renji hasn't responded, Kira says, "I mean, I don't think it's that weird for one man to find another man attractive."

"Oh," Renji says again. Then, mild embarrassment spiking his curiosity, he asks, "Are there guys you, you know?"

"Find attractive?" Kira says it casually, like he thinks it's totally normal. Which apparently he does: "Sure." And without waiting for Renji to ask, he offers a list of names: "Hisagi Shuuhei, Iba Tetsuzaemo, Zaraki Kenpachi—"

Renji can't help interrupting to repeat with some disbelief, "Zaraki Kenpachi?"

"Yeah," Kira asserts, looking over at Renji. "That scar," he traces a long line above and below his own eye, "is hot."

As Kira continues with his list now, Renji realizes the men on it all have visible scars or tattoos and sometimes both. When Kira stops talking, apparently having concluded the list, Renji can't help noticing one glaring omission.

"What about me?" Renji says, and then hastens to clarify, "I mean, I have tattoos, too."

Kira turns his head to Renji and grins. "You know I think you're cool." 

Which is not the same as being hot. Well, Renji knows he's not the best looking guy around, that he's not even close. When someone like Kuchiki Byakuya is around, for just one example, no one is looking at Renji. And it's not just because Kuchiki is a captain. Renji has heard the girls in their class talk about Kuchiki and not only do they describe him as being cool, they also say he's hot.

Renji wants to be hot, too. So he whips out his dick: "What about these?"

Kira glances over again—then rolls onto his side, propping up and leaning down as he focuses. "Those," he says, heat in his tone as he studies the designs inked along Renji's length, "are hot."

Renji smiles with a warm flush of pride. He moves his cock, lying heavy and soft along the crease of his thigh, up to rest on his belly to better show off the designs. He glances at Kira, whose eyes are still riveted. Renji looks down at himself again. "They look even better when I got a full-on hard-on."

"Yeah?" Kira glances now at Renji's face.

"Yeah," Renji confirms. "Here." He takes his cock in hand. "I'll show you."

As Renji slides his foreskin up and down along his hardening, lengthening shaft, Kira watches the shift and lightless shimmer of the patterns with fascination. Renji alternates his own gaze, now watching his hand, his cock, his tats; now watching Kira watch.

When he glances at Kira this time, he finds Kira looking not at his tattoos but at his face. "Didn't that hurt?" Kira asks when their eyes meet.

"Hurt like hell," Renji says with a half-grin. And from the flicker and flutter of lashes, from the curve of Kira's open lips, Renji knows that he is, at last, hot in someone's eyes.

Kira returns his gaze to the tattoos, caressing with his eyes as Renji continues stroking with his hand. "You can take yours out, too," Renji hears himself say.

Kira looks up to meet his eyes again. "I don't have any tattoos on mine," he says, hint of a smile lingering on his lips.

"That's okay," Renji says.

"Okay." Kira sits up. "So we're just comparing size, then?" Renji doesn't know what he was thinking when he said it and might not have been thinking anything, so he seizes on Kira's option and nods as he sits up, too. "Okay," Kira says again and takes himself out.

Renji can't help noticing that Kira is already hard. Realizing he is staring a little, he jerks his gaze up; their eyes meet. "I really like tattoos." Kira grins. He holds Renji's gaze another second, then looks back down and Renji does, too.

After a moment Kira says, "Yours is definitely prettier." Renji has never been called pretty before; it gives him the same feeling as when Kira called him hot. Kira's head moves as he looks back and forth, from one cock to the other. "I'm not sure about size, though."

"We could measure," Renji suggests.

So Kira gets up and finds a hair ribbon that Hinamori must have left here the other day ("We just won't give it back to her," he says as he hands it to Renji). They would need a more finely-tuned instrument to determine the winner for width, but Renji takes it for length and Kira concedes graciously with a grin of congratulations. "At least my foreskin is longer," he says.

Renji knows he should be nice about it and just let Kira have this, especially since Kira has been nice enough to call him hot and pretty and all. But he can't help it: "What's so great about that?" 

"Well," Kira says, resting his back against the wall as he starts to stroke himself, tugging the foreskin all the way over his engorged head, "it feels really good to do this." Faint hints of a moan twine with his sighed breath as he rests his head against the wall now, a slight arch to his neck, face tipped up. 

Renji has to admit that it does look like it feels good. He shifts to face Kira, sitting with his shoulder against the wall as he watches Kira pleasuring himself, the dark flush of his cockhead disappearing entirely beneath the flap of skin as Kira stretches it in a way Renji has never seen until now, retracting it just to stretch it anew, again and again…

Then Renji becomes aware that Kira is watching him. 

"Want to try?" Kira asks when their eyes meet this time.

At the suggestion, Renji's cock pulses hard and he realizes he has bizarrely forgotten about it, neglecting it in favor of watching Kira. "Okay." He assumes Kira means for Renji to stroke him off and he wonders if it would be too queer to ask Kira to do him too, now that the pulse and throb in his cockhead is aching down to his balls.

But Kira is moving away—or, not away exactly: no, he's shifting around to kneel in front of Renji. "You should kneel, too," Kira says. "I think it would work better like this." So Renji kneels up and when Kira says, "Can you?", Renji mimics him in pushing his waistband down to mid-thigh, too. 

Renji feels something a little hot and funny in his belly when he realizes that they really are going to jerk each other off. He isn't sure if Kira has done this with another guy before or if all that attraction of his is just theoretical. Either way, it seems like Kira is comfortable taking the lead and in this case Renji is happy to let him. Holding himself at the base with one hand, Kira scootches forward on his knees to close the distance Renji left between them when he knelt up. He reaches for Renji, slides his foreskin down just a little more and wraps around him just beneath the glans, keeping Renji's head fully exposed. 

Then, before Renji can reach for him in turn, Kira slides his other hand up to hold himself in the same manner, only with his foreskin free, and touches them together.

Heat and pulse and a hint of slick, not as fully wet as a kiss; their cockheads meet in a chaste kiss. 

Now Kira slides the hand on himself up more, slides his foreskin, stretches it more, covering himself again; and enveloping Renji, too, this time. 

It's not entirely unfamiliar. It's kind of like being inside himself , except that he's never been hard like this inside himself. Still, it's not all that strange—until Kira starts to move. Renji closes his eyes to feel the tender pressure of Kira's fingertips just on the other side of the soft skin, to feel Kira's fragile skin stroking and rubbing over him. Sliding and stretching, enveloping and exposing, Renji's cockhead going in and out of Kira's foreskin, in and out and in, plunged into sensation, heat shivering down to his balls and back up, with ache and now with thrill. And it's like he's fucking Kira's foreskin; or maybe Kira's fucking him with it.

As their cocks fuck between them, Kira's fingertip stretches farther than his foreskin can, down to trip and linger along Renji's ink. The thrill curls and flexes in Renji, in his fingers. At last he reaches for Kira, wanting to share the thrill through touch: he slips his arms around Kira, his hands shaping themselves to the curve of Kira's ass as he starts massaging and squeezing in a rhythm sympatico with the one Kira's foreskin is stroking out.

The thrill sinks deeper into Renji's balls now, curls up into coils, coils itself tight and tight and tighter; then releases hard. Renji's come fills Kira's foreskin as it spills out of him, he fills Kira until his come spills out and it looks like Kira is spilling out of himself too. And then Kira really does orgasm, not filling Renji but covering his cockhead with come, Kira's come slipping down along Renji's cock, lingering with wet sloppy caresses over his tattoos.

They must have been breathing this hard the whole while they were doing it but Renji only notices the rasps of breath now in the quiet they've fallen into. He closes his mouth but his breath wants to push past his lips, so he parts them again. Kira slants to the side, shifts to sit beside Renji again as their breathing at last starts to soften, their cocks softening, too. 

Then Kira gets up and a moment later tosses Renji a towel. Renji cleans up, too, tucks himself in. And then not knowing what else to do, he says, "I gotta get going."

"Okay," Kira says and walks him the few steps to the door.

On the threshold, Renji hesitates. "Hey, Kira." He rubs the back of his neck, then pushes out a single breath, stuttered with words: "I wouldn't mind, you know, walking with you more sometime, or again, or whatever, if you wanted." And then he follows the rushed words with a rushed kiss, catching the corner of Kira's mouth with his own, sliding center and then away.

Renji turns and goes without waiting for Kira to say anything: the hand he saw touch the wake of the kiss at the corner of Kira's smiling mouth is answer enough.


End file.
